Chun-Li's Sexy Dress Day
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Some people have bad hair days. Others have Sexy Dress Days. Just ask Chun-Li when the only outfit she has available to wear for work is her Chinese party dress. However, she's Chun-Li Xiang-White! She won't let a sexy dress stop her from going to work at Interpol like always. Shenanigans ahead. You've been warned. Enjoy!
**Chun-Li's Sexy Dress Day**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Chun-Li Xiang-White's beautiful eyes fluttered open at the crack of dawn. She hid a yawn with a hand to her mouth while stretching not unlike a rousing cat after another great night's sleep.

"Ahhh…" Chun-Li sighed softly. She turned her brown eyes to the empty spot next to her in the bed. Her gaze reflected nothing but longing. She already missed her wife so much after Cammy Xiang-White left for a mission the night prior.

Chun-Li herself was at the airfield in Hereford to bid her blonde wife farewell with a sweet, tender kiss before Cammy and her Delta Red team had to embark the C-130 transport plane that would take the United Kingdom Special Forces unit to their deployment zone.

"If only Interpol had a bit more jurisdiction to at least know what Cammy goes off to do…" Chun-Li uttered to herself as she swept her powerful, long legs over the edge of the bed and wiggling her toes against the fuzzy carpet of the bedroom.

At least Cammy let her wife know that she was going on a rescue mission in the snowy mountain ranges of Kazakhstan. Unfortunately, that was all the information Cammy's superiors allowed her to divulge to her wife before she had to leave. Still, that was better than nothing.

Anyhow, Chun-Li stood up from the bed and headed off to start her day by first letting the early sunrays bathe her opaque negligee-clad body as she did some stretches, meditation and Tai Chi exercises in her apartment's living room. Cammy may be away on a mission, but at least the Chinese wife of the Xiang-White marriage had for company their snow-white, fluffy kitten, Yuki-chan.

The tiny feline looked at her mama with those big blue eyes of hers and she meowed and purred happily as she kept Chun-Li company while the woman finished her morning exercises and pet her while having breakfast.

Everything was going without a hitch…until Chun-Li emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower and looked at her closet; she didn't have a single work uniform. There was only _a single_ outfit hanging neat and tidy amidst rows of empty hangers.

Yuki-chan the snow-white kitten meowed in confusion when her brunette mama crumbled to her hands and knees in an "OTL" pose, with her fluffy blue towel slipping off her warm, beautiful body.

"Nya~?" Chun-Li's attention turned back to Yuki-chan after the kitten's sandpaper-textured tongue tickled her pinky finger.

And then, the woman _kind of_ freaked out. Yuki-chan let off a panicked "Nya?!" when Chun-Li picked her up and almost smothered the poor kitten in her warm, naked cleavage as she panicked first.

"Oh my God, Yuki-chan! I don't have a single work uniform and I thought Cammy did the laundry yesterday and oh no, damn it! Today's the second of the bi-monthly Interpol office assessment and worker evaluation days! I can't skip work today, but I don't have any uniforms! I only have _that_ dress! I don't even have my qipao and I even swore never to wear it to HQ again after I traumatized poor Johnny the gopher when I almost poked his eyes out with my qipao's spiked wrist guards! Oh Yuki-chan, what am I going to do?!"

Yuki-chan the snow-white kitten greedily sucked in air after Chun-Li finally pulled her out of her bosom and held the kitten at arm's length.

"…nya~?" Yuki-chan replied. Chun-Li blinked twice and looked at Yuki-chan with shock and confusion.

"What?! But _that_ dress is way too much!"

"Nya~"

"You can't be serious! _That_ dress is just completely inappropriate to wear at Interpol HQ! Much less hail a cab to get there because my car is in the shop!"

"Nya~?"

"What?! A trench coat? That's even worse! This isn't funny, miss!"

"Nyaaa~"

Chun-Li sighed softly and pulled Yuki-chan close to rest her forehead against her and Cammy's kitten. Those big blue eyes of Yuki-chan's gave Chun-Li a confidence and resolve boost.

"Nya~!"

"You're right, Yuki-chan! I'm Chun-Li Xiang-White, damn it! Many look up to me and respect me. They know I'm way more than just a pretty face and legendary thighs! I've got this! I _refuse_ to let a little exposed skin and embarrassment stop me from doing my job!"

"Nya~"

Chun-Li could have sworn she saw an actual smile appear on her kitten's furry, pink-nosed muzzle. The woman gave her kitten a kiss on the forehead and a little scratch under the chin, earning in return some contended, stress-relieving purring from Yuki-chan the snow-white kitten.

And thus, with a big, confident smile, Chun-Li reached for the hanger that held her sexy and skimpy yet extremely elegant black, brown and gold Chinese party dress, as well as the matching flats to go with it.

~o~

Chun-Li hoped she wouldn't get a lawsuit filed against her by any of the many people that she just _knew_ hurt their necks by turning to look at her so much and so fast.

Chun-Li wasn't used o wearing her elegant-sexy Chinese party dress while walking to work.

It was a strange sensation. It was really, really strange, nearly disturbing…but also, Chun-Li found the experience of being the undisputed center of attention to be exhilarating.

Chun-Li felt _extremely_ desired as she made her way to work amidst the busy London streets. The Strongest Woman in the World relished in the knowledge that only her lawfully-wedded, beautiful British blonde wife Cammy was the only person on this world that Chun-Li would ever allow to touch her.

The happy, loving thoughts of Chun-Li reflected on her face in the form of a sweet, blissful, kind-of-goofy smile and a twinkle in her brown eyes.

Funny enough, Chun-Li's positivity and beauty left men, women and children alike swooning and feeling great in her wake.

"Oi mate, look! I don't believe it! It's Chun-Li! Ohhh shite, she's so hot!"

"That dress, though? Daaaamn, that's sexy!"

"Hey mum, look! That lady is so pretty and cool and strong! I wanna be like her when I grow up!"

"Mate, watch and learn. I'm gonna ask out Chun-Li!"

"Dude, you don't stand a chance! She's already married, you bloody wanker! Oi!"

"…she turned me down."

"Told ya."

"But I feel wonderful!"

"Too right, mate."

These and so many other positive comments and compliments graced Chun-Li's ears and she positively glowed with pride and confidence as, in no time at all, she was sauntering like a Bengali tiger that knew it was at the top of the food chain, strutting into the lobby of Interpol's London HQ.

The elegant-sexy-clad woman dazzled everyone that saluted her while she clocked in for work.

Chun-Li's confident, dashing, party dress-clad poise even made a few new, fresh recruits faint with goofy smiles on their blushing faces when she passed them by.

"Hey, Party Chunners, we've got a party of the wrong kind going down in a bank! It's a hot zone, woman! Grab your gear and follow me!" Po Lin, Chun-Li's official Interpol partner, instructed as she marched past the sexy-elegant dress-clad woman. Chun-li blinked twice and uttered a silly, confused "Huh?!". Po Lin rolled her eyes, lifting her H&K MP5 submachinegun right next to her partner's ear, and then, she gave the gun's cocking lever the famous "HK Slap".

A colorful expletive in Mandarin erupted from her fellow Chinese countryman's luscious lips.

"Ok, Ok, Po Lin! Damn! Lead the way, let's take your car!" Chun-Li held her ear. "Gah, I always hated the HK Slap!" Po Lin rolled her eyes and beckoned Chun-Li to follow her to the Interpol HQ's parking lot.

"Oh, by the way, Chunners? I highly advise…" Po Lin couldn't help a sly little grin from sneaking its way to her face, eyeing her partner's beautiful body and particularly, the enticing jiggle of her wonderful cleavage and the way that Chun-Li's large breasts molded to the car's safety bell. "As lovely as your boobs are, at least put on some Kevlar, Ok? The guys that took the bank are packing some serious heat. Recon reports the tangos are all wearing juggernaut armor suits and carry L86 machineguns."

Chun-Li's eyes widened considerably, making a mental note to grab some body armor the second that she and Po Lin arrived on the site.

"Any casualties? Any word from the S.A.S? We're in the heart of London and these guys sound like well, they are packing _way too much_ military hardware for Interpol to handle! Much less the local Police!" Chun-Li argued. Po Lin looked at her partner from the corner of her eye as she shifted gears.

"Fortunately, no injuries. Just plenty of property damage. There's at least a dozen hostages, though. Poor folks didn't expect this when going to the bank for a deposit, huh?" Then, she bit her lip, clearly thinking of her next words carefully.

Chun-Li began to feel a little self-conscious as Po Lin's eyes roamed over her sexy-elegant outfit.

"…Po Lin, you know I'm already a happily-married woman."

"Hey! I wasn't thinking that! Don't flatter yourself, partner. I already have a lady in my sights~" Chun-Li's partner joked before giving her an awkward look. "Look, it's…strange. The S.A.S are on stand by, yeah, but…damn, I can't explain this as easily as I wished…hang on. We're here," Po Lin spoke and then, Chun-Li blinked twice and noticed that she and Po Lin had indeed arrived at the Police blockade around the terrorist-sieged bank.

The two women stepped out of their squad car and the sexy-elegant dress-clad partner of the two only became even more confused than she already was upon the on-site London Police commander marched up to her, gave her a salute and then, took the Kevlar vest right out of her hands.

"What the Hell is going on?!"

"Sergeant Farron, please!" Po Lin quickly stood by Chun-Li's side as the pink-haired woman with an asymmetrical spiky hairdo put the body armor away.

"Officer Chun-Li, the terrorists are making one demand and one demand only. If we comply with that demand, they guarantee they will drop their arms and surrender immediately." Sergeant Farron reported, crossing her arms with no-nonsense poise. Chun-Li raised a fine eyebrow and rested a hand on her exposed hip.

"Ok…and that demand is…?"

Sergeant Farron didn't hesitate at all with her response.

"They want you to walk into that bank wearing that dress you have on and they want you to pose for them to take pictures."

"…" Chun-Li's eye twitched. She then blinked. And then, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed heavily and shook her head. "Why?"

"Well…in fact…hang on. Look at this." Sergeant Farron then beckoned an assistant over. The man handed her a tablet and the pinkette police sergeant tapped a few commands and then, turned the tablet's screen to face Chun-Li.

"Who we are doesn't matter. What matters is that we have all the big guns and we have hostages and we know for a fact that Chun-Li, the Strongest Woman in the World, is out and about today wearing an outfit that my brothers and I have admired for a long time! We demand that Chun-Li come here to us and let us take photos of her wearing that outfit!" Cue the terrorists and their leader raising their hands in the air in a salute…and in their armored hands were high-end, state-of-the-art cameras.

Then, the video was over and Chun-Li didn't know whether or not an aneurism was approaching. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

"Ok…well, duty calls. I'll do it." Chun-Li put her hands on her wondrous hips as she took authority and began to call the shots like the seasoned law enforcer she was, sexy dress or not. She quickly took command and put together the proper strategy to handle the situation should things escalate and the terrorists didn't keep their promise of surrendering after they took those photos with her.

"Gentlemen! The British government and Interpol have agreed to grant your demand!" Sergeant Farron spoke into a megaphone, keeping her hand up, at the ready to give the order to open fire should things not work out.

Three terrorists slowly and carefully stepped out of the bank's front gates, aiming down the sights of their L86 machineguns at all around them. Two flanked the third as that heavily-armored gunman remained behind his two comrades and then, extended a hand to Chun-Li as the woman stood in the middle of the small plaza in front of the besieged bank, looking sexy and elegant and powerful, oozing with resolve and authority, standing with her hands on her hips, not a sliver of hesitation or fear in her beautiful body.

"Miss Xiang-White. Please, step inside. We have been expecting you." The gunman beckoned Chun-Li and the woman in question didn't flinch away when the man's big, armored hand clutched hers in his strong grasp to then urge her forward, guiding her into the main lobby of the bank with, to be fair, the attitude of a proper gentleman, albeit a gentleman clad in a juggernaut suit.

Chun-Li's beautiful face remained stoic and cool as she stood before a proverbial firing squad of six men carrying military-grade hardware and held a dozen innocent people tied up in a corner of the customer service section of the bank, all in order to have Chun-Li pose for them.

The Strongest Woman in the World couldn't quite decide whether or not this was an incredible act of flattery and fan admiration, or just perverse and violent eccentricity.

"So…" Chun-Li stood in the center of the lobby, clad in her Chinese party dress that was both sexy and elegant at the same time, a hand on her hip. She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a most elegant and super-model-like fashion. The sunlight coming in from the bank windows around the hall reflected off the simple jewelry that adorned her wrists as well as reflecting off the gold trim of her beautiful outfit. "When do we start?"

The gunmen began to get agitated, hushed whispers clearly showing their anticipation. The terrorist leader stepped forth, putting down his L86 machinegun and bringing out the first camera. Chun-Li rolled her eyes in a clearly amused fashion and even smiled a bit, preparing to get to work on biding the time needed for her fellow law enforcers to take action…

 _Meanwhile, on board a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter in flight…_

" _Whoa! Cammy, what-?" Cammy Xiang-White's Delta Red teammates looked at the petite Street Fighter in question as her sharp blue eyes shot open all of a sudden, Cammy having been clearly asleep in her seat with her legs crossed one over the other and her arms crossed under her chest. Those blue eyes of Cammy's were blazing with well-contained fury and protective instinct._

" _Baseplate, this is Big Bird. We're just three mics out-"_

" _Take us to London!"_

" _M-Ma'am?!"_

" _You heard me! Turn this bloody chopper around and take us to London right now, you wanker!"_

" _Y-Y-Yes, Ma'am! B-Baseplate, this is Big Bird. We have to take a detour. Out!"_

" _Oi, Cammy, what's wrong, lass?" Their Delta Red team leader questioned. Cammy's eyes nearly turned him into stone when she turned to look back at her squad._

" _My scar hurts. That only means one thing. Chun-Li needs me!"_

"…" _Cammy's Delta Red teammates sighed._

Ok, to be fair, despite the…rather dangerous circumstances, Chun-Li was actually enjoying herself. In fact, the hostages were as mesmerized as the terrorists that held them at gunpoint to begin with, all by Chun-Li Xiang-White and her impromptu sexy gravure modeling elegance.

Pose after pose, each more alluring and enticing than the last, Chun-Li was actually having fun providing a little show to all these people. Her beautiful, curvaceous figure hugged lovingly by her sexy Chinese party dress, Chun-Li was once again the absolute center of attention as she struck a Crane-style Kung Fu pose that gave an incredible emphasis to her legendary legs as well as the sweet treasures under the long loin cloth of her dress. Then, she lay down on her back on the fine maroon carpet of the bank's lobby, back of her hand to her pouty lips and her body bent to draw all eyes to her beautiful breasts contained by the black-with-gold trim top of her dress, looking incredibly alluring and provocative in this "defeated" pose.

Pose after pose had both terrorists and hostages mesmerized and enjoying the view, photo flashes seemingly never-ending…until they actually ended when the silhouette of a Black Hawk helicopter obscured the bank's ceiling and then, the glass ceiling shattered and a smoke grenade clanked amidst the glass on the floor and smoke immediately obscured everybody's sight.

Chun-Li coughed and blinked several times, looking around herself, seeing nothing but smoke…but clearly hearing sounds of vicious fists and boots landing on human bodies, shattering armor and bruising every bit of flesh they touched. Along with these sounds of combat, there were the cries of agony and pain and just the sounds of an amazing arse-kicking overall.

Yet, there were no traces of regret in those voices that howled in pain.

Then, while the smoke began to clear up a bit and the voices of Chun-Li's fellow law enforcers and hostage rescue team called out "CLEAR! HOSTAGES SECURED! GO GO GO!", the Chinese woman's ears were graced by the sweet coo of "Kept you waiting, huh luv?" and she knew she was in the best place she could ever wish to be: safe and snug and loved in the arms of her protective/possessive wife, Cammy Xiang-White, the woman who had just beat down six perverted fanboy terrorists with military-grade hardware by herself.

"Hey Cammy. Welcome back~! Hey…Airen…do you want to pose for PlayBoy Magazine together, just you and I~?"

Cammy's answer was a hot, deep, passionate kiss right then and there, in the lobby of a besieged bank, amongst Police and Special Forces escorting out happy hostages and beat-down terrorists that didn't have a single regret as they were taken into custody.

Eventually, the kiss had to end because of, you guessed it, lack of precious air.

"Chun…I'll think about it if you do a private show for me."

"Deal~! I love you, my sweet wife."

"And I love you, Chun, my beloved cop lady in a sexy dress~"

"By the way, that's your fault. I thought you did the laundry yesterday! Hmph~!"

And so, this is the story of how Chun-Li and Cammy Xiang-White decided to do a photoshoot for PlayBoy Magazine and how Chun-Li's day was full of crazy shenanigans and mesmerizing everybody with her sexy Chinese party dress.

And why did she wear it to begin with? Because of the support of Yuki-chan, Chun-Li and Cammy's snow-white kitten.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **Strange? Weird? Random? Silly?**_

 _ **You bet your arses this story is that and more and I regret nothing. :3 Special shout-out goes to Yuki-chan, the incredibly adowable kitteh whose owner is actually my awesome friend, Kamen Rider Omega-kun. So, here's thank you to Yuki-chan-nya~**_

 _ **And so, that's all there is to say about this piece. It's random, strange, incredibly silly and weird. Hell yeah. :3**_

 _ **Have a nice day ya'll~!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_

 _ **PS: YOU KNOW THE DRILL, FELLAS. DO NOT ASK FOR MORE. THIS STORY IS A ONE-SHOT. IT IS FINISHED. IF YOU'RE GOING TO BEG FOR A SEQUEL, THEN GO READ "HOW TO BREAK THE INTERNET". THANK YOU AND DON'T ASK FOR MORE, 'K? DON'T BE GREEDY, FOLKS.**_


End file.
